One Way Ticket
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: It was Christmas Eve and she was stuck in a damn hospital bed. I really hated this she didn't deserve any of this. It was all my fault I hit her with the damn car, I didn't see her,... I was stupid. -Enjoy Tony and Allison love maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just thought I'd see where this goes enjoy!:)**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas Eve and she was stuck in a damn hospital bed. I really hated this she didn't deserve any of this. It was all my fault I hit her with the damn car, I didn't see her,... I was stupid. I just moved to this town I was new. Just got moved out from DC, it was definitely a change for me. How the hell did I not notice her, it was dark and cloudy the rain was coming down hard. Sure I had my mind on other things but I definitely new better, I didn't drink so I knew I wasn't drunk how could I have not seen her. Now I am waiting in the hospital with a person I don't even know and I feel so bad that I could have actually killed her. She has too get X-Rays I don't want too leave that would be stupid. I wasn't gonna be a jerk and just leave. What kinda of man would I be if I did that.

She walked out of the hospital room bandaged up she looked at me and walked over she was limping and had a cast with a sling on her right arm, a few cuts and one or two stitches above her eye but besides that she was beautiful.

"um...Hi …..I am so sorry." she put her finger too my lips and shushed me.

"Its okay thank you"

"Thank you why thank you I almost killed you how could you say thank you." his hands trembled.

"You saved my life..." she said he looked shocked.

"what?" I said completely confused I almost killed her.

"I don't really feel like explaining too a complete stranger. There releasing me and at the moment I don't have a place too stay..." she hinted

"You know what come back with me I can give you my bed and i'll give you something too eat." she nodded slightly.

"You really don't have too." She said

"It's the least I can do" She smiled and signed out. The second we walked out of the hopstital she looked at me.

"What?"

"Whats your name?"

"Oh it's Anthony DiNozzo...but everyone calls me Tony" I said she smiled.

"Well very nice too meet you Tony my names Allison Cameron." we shook hands awkwardly.

"Your a doctor aren't you?" I said remembering the name.

"You've heard of me?"

"I had a friend who use too work here but he passed away"

"Oh...what was his name?"

"Lawrence Kutner" Allison looked away for a second then back at me .

"I knew him, only for a little bit." she said.

"Good guy..." I said. She nodded. "My apartments only a few blocks from here you going to be okay too walk it...my cars kinda damaged."

"Yea I will be able to walk it. It's not like I am dead just a few bruises...So I am guessing your car had too go to the shop?"

"Yea" I said with a laugh she looked at him confused.

"Why are you laughing your going to have to pay a lot to get it fixed."

"I always was planning on selling it or getting it fixed up."

"It's a pretty nice car you had sorry for damaging it."

"not your fault." I said with a smile. Allison really was beautiful, I never met any other girl like her, except for 1 but that was different. Crap I am falling for the girl I basically ran over.

"So you said I saved your life?" I asked confused as we got too my apartment building.

"I rather not talk about it at the moment I'll explain later but do you have food I am starving." she said I smiled once again.

"Yea actually I do what do you feel like having I can make you something if you want my treat?" I hit the dial bad on the entrance way and the door buzzed I opened the door and Allison walked in.

"You really don't have too make anything." she said I knew she didn't want me feeling bad but I did.

"I will tomorrow...tonight how does pizza sound?" she nodded. I pulled out my phone and dialed the Pizza place while we walked up the 3 flights of stairs we would have taken the elevator except it was broken at the moment. We got too my apartment C17 I walked in and took off my coat. I walked her in she looked around.

"Nice crib you got here"

"Yea still needs some work only been here 5 weeks." she looked at me as she sat down on the couch.

"Where did you move from?"

"Um DC" I said still uncomfortable about the subject.

"Oh what did you do for work."

"Special agent."

"Thats really cool." she shifted trying to get comfortable.

"Here let me?" I grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her.

"Thank you"

"If you need anything let me know okay I am really sorry for this." I said apologizing for probably the 100th time.

"It's alright."

"So why were you out so late biking?" I asked.

"Trying to change the subject?" she said

"What no not at all?" I said with a laugh.

"I asked before why did you leave DC?"

"Truthfully I got my heartbroken and I decided it was time for change."

"That's why I was out on my bike I was just gonna go to a close motel and sleep there for the night...My boyfriend dumped me and kicked me out."

"Where's your stuff then?"

"I was on a bike so I was gonna get the rest tomorrow."

"Oh..." I said finally understanding.

Pizza came and we didn't really talk much. Before I knew it the time was already 11.

"Allison you can take my bed for the night I'll sleep on the couch."

"Honestly Tony you don't need to do this."

"I want too though."

"Alright." I got up and left her in the room.

"Where you going?"

"Hold on" I said yelling from the other room. I walked back 10 seconds later with an Ohio State t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Here were these you will be comfortable."

"Please Tony you really don't need too do this all please."

"It's the least I can do now go get some rest."

"Goodnight Tony and Thank you"

"Your welcome Allison see you in the morning."

She took the clothes from me and shut the door to the bedroom behind her. I picked up the dishes, put them in the sink to deal with them tomorrow, then wrapped up the last 2 slices of pizza and placed the empty pizza box next too the trash. Grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and layed down on the couch.

'Wow! Never thought this would happen. She's a really nice girl and I really hated too be the bad guy here. Hay maybe this could be a good friendship who knows. What the hell am I thinking I don't even know this girl and I think I am falling for her ugh what the hell is wrong with you Anthony DiNozzo! Blah I shut my eyes and fell fast asleep.'

**Hey Hope you enjoyed this honestly I never thought I'd write a cross over like this but hope you enjoy!:)**

**should I write a chapter 2 **

**Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am back sorry for taking so long anyways I am not sure about this chapter I am kinda getting use to the story but I like the idea and where it is going. Anyways on with the story I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 2 :)**

Tony woke up the next morning and started cooking breakfast; waffles with whip cream, sprinkles, and cherry were set out on the table. Allison walked out of the bed room. In her clothes she wore yesterday.

"Tony you made all this you really shouldn't"

"Well I did when I was younger my mom made me all this and I always felt better after. Please sit?" he said pulling her out a chair.

Allison sat down at the table and Tony walked around and sat right across from her.

"Help your self..." Tony said Allison grabbed a waffle and then put a little dash of whip cream on it.

"Oh come on really you only gonna have that?" He said grabbing the whip cream and putting a lot on his waffle with sprinkles and a cherry on top. "Now that's breakfast."

"It's also really bad for your health." Allison stated.

"Really are you going to go all doctor on me."

"No"

"Good." Tony said taking a bite of his waffle. Allison laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she said still laughing.

"Do I have something on my face?" Tony asked.

"No..." she lied truth was he had a whip cream all over his face. He grabbed his napkin and whiped his mouth off.

"Haha very funny."

"Why are you doing all this?" Allison asked seriously.

"You said I saved your life last night when I almost killed you?"

"My boss Gregory house was being an ass last night. I was already having a bad day. My fiance and I called off our engagement and he kicked me out of the apartment. I decided after the fight with my fiance and with my boss that I am going too take time off of my job."

"You quit your job?"

"More taking a break but I was going to be in a hotel last night or go back with my parents, and we don't really get along."

"Wow!" he said shocked.

"Told you, you saved my life"

"Guess I did" he said with a smile I smiled back. We finished eating our breakfast. We cleaned up and I grabbed my bag.

"Where do you think your going?" Tony asked.

"Tony I can't stay here I basically stopped your life and I have to get things from my apartment and figure out where to live and all. We are complete strangers."

"But it's a start of a beautiful friendship." he stated I blinked my eyes.

"Friendship?"

"Guess thats kinda strong?"

"No it's not that it's just it's hard for me to make friends I push so many people away in my life."

"Oh..."

"I'd like a friendship."

"I have an idea I know its kinda crazy but move here get your stuff don't go back with your parents come here."

"Tony that's ridiculous."

"Well sometimes we do crazy things."

"But Tony we are stra...friends"

"I wanna get too know you more Allison I really do." She blushed.

"Fine under one condition."

"What is that?" he said with a smile.

"I get the couch! Its your bed and I can sleep on the couch it must not be comfortable for you back."

"Fine deal!"

"Good now do you wanna come with me and get my stuff from the apartment."

"Won't your Ex still be there."

"Yea you can beat him up if I need you too."

"haha. Alright will do." Tony grabbed his jacket and keys and the two of them left his apartment.

**So the friendship of Tony Dinozzo and Allison Cameron continues lets see how this goes when Allison goes gets her stuff from her apartment. Will Chase still be there.**

**Lauren :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

Tony drove Allison to her apartment and went up stairs with her. She grabbed the keys from her jacket and opened the door. It smelled like smoke not the type of something burning but of someone actually smoking. She placed the keys down on the table and walked in.

"Robert?" She said going down the hall way.

"Allison your back?" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Get off me." she said pushing him off "I came to get my stuff"

"where are you going to go?"

"Live with a friend."

"What friend Allison you don't have friends."

"Me" Tony said walking down the hall way.

"Who the hell is this Allison you replaced me already."

"No! Allison shouted trying not to get really upset but too late for that.

"Do i mean anything to you." Robert said.

"Yes!" She looked at Tony. "Can you wait outside?" Tony nodded and left the apartment to wait outside.

"Just tell me the truth!" Rob yelled.

"About what?"

"Did you ever love me? Just tell me the truth Dammit Allison."

"I DON'T KNOW" She yelled tears streamed down her face she ran to the room they once shared.

"Thank you for finally telling me." Rob said standing by the door of the bed room.

Allison grabbed her suitcase and some clothes.

"I will be back later to get more but don't touch anything."

"Would you like me too pack your stuff."

"If you want too but you don't have to i am sure Thirteen will come over and help me."

"You sure?" he asked she zipped up her suitcase.

"Yes." She took her suitcase and grabbed her keys then walked out of the apartment. Tony just looked at her.

"Ready?" she asked he nodded and they continued to there car. Allison stopped infront of her car.

"Nice car you got!" Tony said Allison laughed. "Not as nice as yours."

"Honda CR-V is good car...But yes my car is better i guess but its not a good family car."

"Yea well I actually got the car just because i liked it"

"Well a very good choice Ms. Cameron."

"I'll follow you to the apartment?"

"Sure...Allison can i ask you a question?" Allison looked up at him.

"What Tony?"

"Nevermind it's stupid."

"Okay...Jeeze it's cold you think it's gonna snow."

"Allison."

"What?"

"It's christmas."

"Really shit your right it is."

"Merry Christmas."

"You too" he said giving her a hug it was the first time they ever really hugged. It's not like you ussually hug a complete stranger but then again you don't fall inlove with one either and Tony basically has.

"Let's go to dinner tonight."

"You asking me out."

"Sure why not." Tony said with a huge smile.

"Good" Allison got into her car and followed Tony back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry for a late update

Chapter 4

Somehow Tony managed to get reservations for tonight, he knew the owner. He got on his shirt on in the bedroom letting Allison get ready in the bathroom. Allison looked in the mirror, she wore a pink dress and black heels, she let her long curly blonde hair down. Applied some make up and made sure her cast was okay. She wasn't in much pain anymore. Allison stepped out of the bathroom and Tony's mouth dropped open. "Tony shut your mouth." Allison said laughing.

"Can't, your too beautiful." he said dropping his tie Allison walked over to Tony and picked up his tie then put it around him and tied it. "You look so hot even with a cast." he said she laughed.

"Come on Tony we are going to be late." Allison said starting to walk away but Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug so they were touching.

"We could skip reservations" Tony suggested but Allison pushed away.

"Not now Tony after dinner!" Allison said putting on her coat.

"Fine..." He said and the two of them left the apartment. The car ride there was short but only because Tony drove kinda fast. They sat down at the table and ordered their food.

"Allison?" Tony said Allison looked up.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind not important" he said eating the food that was now set in front of him. Allison looked at Tony 'wow she thought this man right here had treated her the best way possible, more than any other guy has.' At the end of dinner they got back to the apartment, as they walked through the door Tony's lips crashed on to Allison's he pushed her up against the wall. she loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom still making out. The rest of the night was a blur. She woke up the next morning naked, she slowly got out of the bed not to wake Tony but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell back on the bed and laid next to him, he brushed a curl away from her face.

"Good morning" he said leaning in and kissing her.

"Morning" she said

"Allison are you okay?" Tony asked concerned.

"I'm fine just tired arm hurts a bit" just then her phone rang, she sat up and she grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said not knowing who who be calling on the day after Christmas.

"Cameron get your ass back to work." House said then hung up she placed her phone down and fell back on the bed.

"Who was it?" Tony asked Allison looked at him.

"My boss wants me back"

"Oh"

Allison got up, grabbed her clothes then went into the bathroom got dressed, She walked out at the bathroom with black pants and a white shirt.

"Do you have to look sexy in everything" Tony said as Allison leaned over and kissed him. "Yes" she said.

"So we a couple then?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yes!" she said putting on her coat, Tony stood up and followed Allison into the kitchen as she got her coffee.

"What time will you be home?" He helped her get the sugar from the tall shelf.

"Thank you and hopefully 5 i will text you if sooner." She hugged and kissed him once more then left.

Tony decided it was time to get up so he went and got dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

Allison walked into PPTH and walked to Houses office, she entered the conference room where everyone sat.

"Glad of you to finally join us." House said sarcastically.

"Allison what happened to your arm." Eric asked.

"Got in a little accident."

"House i am only working till 5 and want the rest of the week off."

"Why Dr. Chase is here." house said

"House they broke up..." Eric said house looked at both of them.

"Bloody hell does anyone ever tell me this." House said.

"It wasn't your business." Robert said pissed.

"Can we all get off this subject." Allison pleaded.

"Why so you can get home to your new boyfriend!" Robert stated and got up.

"Oh boy drama!" House added.

"No!" Cameron said and walked out of the office to go find Cuddy.

MEANWHILE AT THE APARTMENT.

Tony sat there on the couch he should really start work, but he just sat there playing XBox he checked his phone new text message from Ziva saying hi... he ignored it but then there was a knock at the door he went to answer it and there stood Ziva...

A/N- Hope you enjoyed got another chapter soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony stood there shocked.

"Tony you just going to stand there?" Ziva said in a playful laugh walking past Tony entering the apartment.

"Ziva you can't be here!" Tony said hoping she would leave.

"Tony i just got here and you want me to leave?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I don't want you here"

"But i love you" she said Tony rolled his eyes.

"I am done with your games Ziva."

"Tony I am pregnant" he stared blankly at her.

"I don't believe you"

"Well i am and your the father"

"Ziva leave!" Tony yelled and opened the door for her.

"You will be sorry" She said then left. He grabbed his phone and looked down the contacts, he found the name and hit the call button.

"Hello Abby Sciuto"

"Um hey Abby it's Tony?"

"TONY OH MY GOSH!"

"Abby I need a favor?"

"WHAT ANYTHING ARE YOU HURT...ZIVA WENT TO SEE YOU ARE YOU OKAY?" Abby said yelling into the phone.

"Abby relax i am fine but Ziva did show up and I am worried."

"What about?" Abby asked concerned

"Is Ziva pregnant?" Tony asked blunt and to the point.

"No she would have told me and she was drinking like last 2 nights ago when we went out. Did she say she was?"

"Yes but i don't believe her."

"I can talk to her if you want?"

"Thank you Abby."

"Tony?"

"Yes Abby?"

"Are you happy?" She asked he sighed but a smile was on his face.

"Yes"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too Abby"

"When will i see you?"

"Soon Abby i wanna get there for New Years!"

"Yay! are you going to bring anyone?"

"Not sure yet"

"Okay well I am glad your happy, I have to go Love you Tony!"

"Love you too Abby tell the team i said hi"

"I will"

"Thank you bye Abby" he said and hung up the phone it was only 10 AM joy... by 2 o'clock Tony was really bored so he decided to go see the town. Then his phone went off and it was a new text from Allison. 'got of work early want to meet for a late lunch?" he texted back 'of course meet in front of your work :P ' She sent back a smile and they met 5 minutes later at the front doors of PPTH.

"How was your day?" Tony asked as they finished their lunch.

"Long and yours?"

"Boring talked to a friend from DC"

"That's good

"Yea i was wondering Alison do you want to go to DC with me for New Years I know it's kinda fast but i mean..."

"I'd love you and honestly our relationship is fast but we are making it work." she said he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

The days went by slowly but soon enough it was December 30th, Allison and Tony got into the car.

"You ready?" Tony asked holding Allison's hand.

"Yes"

"They probably are going to think we are crazy."

"Why?"

"We've been dating about 3-4 days and we are living together" Allison said Tony stopped at a red light.

"Who cares...I love you." first time he said it she smiled and kissed him softly then pulled away.

"I love you too" The light turned green and he started to drive.

"So tell me about your friends at NCIS?" Allison asked wondering about who she was going to meet.

"Well first there's Abby she's gothic funny tall probably the best scientist in DC and she's like my sister."

"What type of scientist?"

"Forensics"

"Very nice"

"There's McGee but his actual name is Tim I usually give him all sorts of nicknames...like McGeek, McGoogle, McGiggles...the list could go on i hate to admit it at times but he's a good brother. Always has my back."

"Thats sweet."

"Then there's Gibbs...he's the father i never had, My father hasn't been around much and even though i am an adult now Gibbs will always be my father...he cares for me and makes sure i stay straight about things and always has my back if i get in trouble."

"He was your boss right?" Allison asked.

"Yes..." He took a deep breathe. "...I should probably tell you about Ziva." Allison looked at Tony confused.

"She's my ex girlfriend/ ex partner but she came to New Jersey just a few days ago when you had work...she told me she was pregnant."

"So your the dad?"

"No but she says i am we never you know we did once but that was almost a year ago she's just trying to get me back and i called Abby and she is unsure but if she is it's her new Boyfriend Rays. I don't really understand why she comes back to me."

"Does she want you back?"

"Yes but i don't want her"

"Will she be there?"

"Yes but Abby said she might be with Ray but Allison don't let this bother you."

"How can i not Tony your ex is saying that she is pregnant with your child."

"But she's not and i don't love her Allison i haven't for a while, I love you and only you!" Tony said finally letting the truth out.

"Im sorry i love you too Tony!" She said the rest of the drive was quiet.

A/N- End of Chapter 5 hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 soon to come :)

Lauren :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got to NCIS around 2 they got in the elevator.

"Just a warning i've been gone for almost 3 weeks and they don't know about you yet so if they crush me in a hug just be careful"

"Noted" she said with a laugh the doors opened and they entered the bullpen. There sat Gibbs but no one else.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said standing up.

"Hi Bo...Gibbs" Tony said catching himself.

"Nice too see you who is this lovely young lady?" he said looking at Allison.

"Allison Cameron" Allison said they shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you Allison is Tony treating you nicely?"

"Yes very."

"Good...rest of the group should be back soon they went out for lunch."

"Anyone got my desk?" Tony said examining the empty desk and sitting in the chair he spent almost 8 years in.

"No couldn't fill it." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Um where is the Ladys room?" Allison asked.

"Here i will show you" Gibbs said and just as they turned around the corner out of sight. Tim, Abby, and Ziva walked in.

"Tony!" Abby squealed giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Abbs can't breathe" she let go of him.

"How has New Jersey been treating you?" McGee asked.

"Amazing Probie"

"Tony can we talk?" Ziva asked.

"No..." Ziva just sat down at her desk just then Allison walked into the room Ziva glared at her. Allison just stood by Tony.

"Everyone this is Allison Cameron my girlfriend. Doctor at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Abby gave her a hug even though she didn't really know her.

"Hi my name is Abby!" she said jumping up and down.

"Abby why so happy?"

"Because i just am you guys are so cute together/"

"Thank you Abby." Allison said blushing "Tony told me about you Forensic scientist?"

"Yes! so your a doctor...Tony didn't tell me that"

"Of course he didn't" Allison said with a laugh.

"Yea so how did you and Tony meet?" McGee asked.

"funny story." Tony said with a laugh.

"I'll be back." Ziva said and left before anyone could say anything. Tony just ignored her.

"Anyways well i got into a car accident to sum it up."

"Allison were you his doctor?" McGee asked confused.

"No he hit me while i was biking."

"OMG!" Abby said.

"I am okay wasn't paying attention much."

"Thats why you have a cast?" McGee asked/

"Yes! I should get it off in a week or two i am not even sure why i have it my arm isn't broken just a little sprain, The cast wasn't necessary but the doctor insisted even though i was a doctor."

"Tony!" Abby slapped him on the arm.

"Not my fault but it's okay now" he said putting his arm around Allison.

"So that is Ziva?" Allison asked them.

"Yea oh Tony i found out she well i did some investigating." Abby said

"She's pregnant?" Tony asked and Abby nodded.

"Yes and it's that guy Ray he's the father i heard the two got into a fight but i think they are okay now."

"Of course" Tony said and sighed in relief.

"So Tony?" Allison said.

"Oh right... Dinner tonight all of us?" Tony said.

"Sure!" McGee said just then Ziva walked back with a smile on her face... 'Bipolar much Tony thought.'

"Sorry for my attitude Allison you make Tony happy she said."

"Ziva you okay?" Gibbs asked

"Yes Doctors appointment have to go bye."

She grabbed her coat and left. Everyone just looked at each other confused but soon enough they all got back to work. McGee on his computer. Gibbs reading a file sipping maybe his 3rd Coffee of the day. Abby went down to her lab aka LABBY and Allison and Tony decided to go take a stroll in the park before their dinner with the group and maybe get some shopping done.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter i wasn't sure where i was going with it but enjoy :)

Lauren :) Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The dinner they went to was nice, it was a small restaurant down the street from the naval base. Tony and Allison arrived there with Abby and McGee, Gibbs was already there and later Ziva and Ray showed up which made it really awkward. After the dinner they all went their separate ways. Tony and Allison got back to their hotel room and sat down.

"So tomorrow is New Years eve." Tony said Allison looked up at him.

"Yes it is"

"Allison I have a question?"

"Yea Tony?"

"Your family you don't talk about them much why not?"

"Complicated subject we aren't the closest."

"Why not if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's just ...well when i was 20 i got married but my husband passed away 6 months after i was so stupid because i didn't really love him and i married him i thought i could save him..." a tear ran down her cheek. "But my parents disapproved of me getting married and i wish they didn't now they still haven't forgave me because i quite med school but i went back and became top in my class."

"Do you have siblings?"

"A brother but we aren't the closest."

"I am sorry Allie" he said hugging her.

"It's not your fault Tony i was stupid."

"No you weren't things happen i myself was going to get married but she left me i realized i never really loved her."

"Who Ziva?"

"No Wendy...Ziva and i only dated a few weeks it never worked out."

"Oh"

"Yes"

"Tony what about your family?"

"I am not close with my father at all and my mother passed away when i was younger."

"oh i am sorry"

"It's alright"

"Okay well i am going to go shower now" Allison said grabbing some clothes from her bag and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll be here if needed."Tony said and Allison shut the bathroom door.

Sorry this chapter is short but i will write more soon :)

Lauren:)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I am back sorry for the week break been really busy**

**I don't own anything**

**I am not sure if i said this but the story is set in 2011-2012 so basically new years eve and Allison is 32 (Basically Jennifer Morrison's age born same date :) 4/12/1979 so she isn't 33 yet in the story even though J. Morr is in real life) in this and Tony is 43 (Michael Weatherly's age born 7/9/1968)**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Allison woke up she looked at the clock 4:38 AM...'Ugh' she thought she still could sleep for 4 more hours until anything. Today was the last day of the year, she thought back on her year everything had gone wrong... until she met Tony. He was perfect and he made her happy i guess that was all that matters. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't so she got up wrapped her rope around her and walked over to the window. There was alot of snow on the ground and the moon was bright.

"Allison..." She heard and looked back over to Tony.

"Go back to bed Tony" She said but he sat up.

"Come here" He said and she walked over pulling her into a big hug. "What is going on?" He asked concerned.

"Just got my mind on something..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No i don't want to have to worry you about it."

"Allison please i am hear to listen."

"I will tell you some other time." She laid back down and turned away from Tony. He sat there for a moment but then laid back down wrapping his arm around Allison assuring her that everything will be okay no matter what it is. Before she knew it she was fast asleep and the next time she woke up it was around 9. The sun was shining bright she turned over but Tony wasn't there laying next to her. She got up and slipped her jeans and Tony's Ohio State sweatshirt on and walked into the tv room where Tony sat there watching Iron Man.

"Good morning how was your sleep?" Tony asked Allison shrugged.

"It was okay i guess...How long have you been up?"

"No changing the subject Allie what is going on?" Tony said patting the seat next to him. She sat down and held his hand, took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Ever since we met i have been so happy but i can't not tell you something i have been hiding for a long time. I hate lying and i just want to tell you but i know you will look at me differently."

"Allison you can tell me what ever it is i won't look at you differently."

"I..." she couldn't say it.

"Please Allie" A tear rolled down her cheek. Tony quickly wiped it away.

"I have a daughter" Tony's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"You have a daughter?" he said she nodded. "How old?"

"She will be 16 this February."

"So you were 17?"

"Almost 17 yes"

"Do you see her?"

"She lives with my parents but she knows i am her mom."

"Why not take her back?"

"I want to... I mean she feels that i abandoned her i didn't raise her."

"That's why your not close to your family are you?"

"Yes"

"Allie she is your daughter you have the right to see her."

"I just can't i mean how would you feel if your mom just left you and then waltz back into your life."

"I'd be well my mom died when i was 8 but i mean i would be hurt."

"Sorry..."

"No it's fine it was my father who was the ass." Tony said shrugging his shoulders. "What is her name?"

"Kelly Summer Cameron." She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her pictures. She showed Tony.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you" He said Kelly had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yea"

"My boss's daughter's name was Kelly."

"Gibbs had a daughter?"

"Yea and a wife Shannon but they died 20 years ago almost."

"Oh"

"Yeah sorry just thinking."

"Maybe we should go see Kelly?"

"But then i'd have to see my parents."

"When was the last time you saw your parents?"

"Well I saw Kelly last summer."

"So almost 6 months ago?"

"8 months"

"Well i say after this vacation once we get back to New Jersey maybe we could go see Kelly and your parents?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused.

"You care why do you care?"

"Because I love you and i want to help"

"I love you too Tony. I wanna see Kelly"

"I think you should...What do you want to do today?"

"Let's just take a stroll around DC it's the last day of the year but before i do i need to make a phone call." She said and grabbed her phone and walked out the door. She found the number and hit the call button while walking down the hall of the hotel, it ringed twice.

"Hello" The voice on the other end said Allison took a deep breathe.

"Hi Kelly"

"Who is this?" The girl asked

"It's Allison"

"Allison" Kelly said

"Yea i just wanted to wish you a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New years"

"Thanks...When will you be in town?"

"I want to come soon I've been thinking about you alot."

"Same..."

"Kelly How are you?"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too" Allison felt her heart become warm again she needed to hear that from her daughter.

"I don't know what Grandma and Grandpa told you but i don't hate you" Kelly said over the line.

"I called a month ago and they told me you didn't want to talk to me."

"I hate it here please come and take me back please...I know when we last saw each other it wasn't good but Mom please take me back." Kelly said almost crying...Mom her daughter had never really called her mom but that's because she never deserved it a smile crept onto her face.

"How about i come next weekend or the week after that."

"Please!"

"Kel i have someone i want you to meet I think you will like him."

"Okay I want you to meet someone too"

"Dating already?" Allison said shocked.

"Actually yes... Grandpa gave in but it's still really weird." Kelly said with a laugh.

"Of course."

"Mum i have to go Grandma wants me i can't wait too see you."

"Same Kelly."

"Mum i know i don't say it but I love you."

"I love you too Kelly have a good holiday."

"You too!" Kelly said and the line went dead. Allison hung up the phone and walked back into the credits of Iron man was on the screen.

"Who did you call? What's with the smile?" Tony said.

"I called Kelly" She said and sat down.

"And?" Tony held her hand.

"Well i was hoping you could come with me next weekend or the weekend after but i am hoping next weekend to go see her."

"That's great! I'd love to go"

"Good i don't think i would have called if it wasn't for you."

"Your welcome"

"So you ready for that walk?"

"Nah let's watch another movie" Tony said flipping through the channels. "How about Star Trek?"

"Tony are you a Trekkie?"

"No..."He said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh you are!" She said laughing.

"Shush lets just watch the movie" He said and wrapped his arm around Allison. She snuggled in closer. They were going to spend the last day of the 2011 watching movies. Until 11 when they were going to meet up with the team. That is exactly what they did until 8 they watched movie mostly Harry Potter. Around 8:00 Tony sat up and looked at Allison she was fast asleep he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom bridal style laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Tony got up and opened it. There stood House, Wilson, Cuddy, Thirteen, and Foreman.

"Surprise!" House said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked "Keep it down Allison's sleeping."

"Thought we joined a party we have apartments down the hall" House said.

"You came here for New Years from New Jersey?"

"Yes!"

"Where is Chase?"

"Actually went to visit family"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"We are meeting up with the team at 11 so guess we will see you then."

"Tony is Allison okay?" Cuddy asked

"Yeah just tired."

"Okay...We will see you in about 3 hours?"

"Yes see you then" Tony said shutting the door as the Party of 5 left.

This should be an interesting New Years Tony thought, Allison's going to be so surprised.

**A/N- Sorry to leave you there :P...I will get back too this soon don't worry i might even update tomorrow :P Hope you liked it was extra long :)**

**Lauren :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Allison opened her eyes. The clock next too her read 9:45 'Shit' she thought how long was she asleep for. She rolled over and there sat Tony.

"How did you sleep?" Tony asked Allison picked at her cast.

"How long was I sleeping for?" She asked

"2 almost 3 hours, stop with your cast."

"But it's annoying I really don't want it on anymore."

"Allison your a doctor should you know that you need it on so your arm can heel."

"I am not stupid I know that but my arm is fine I am sure the doctor looked at it wrong."

"Well you only have 3 weeks with it."

"Exactly 3 weeks...it's all your fault."

"Well yes but I am sorry" Tony said pulling Allison into a hug.

"I should get ready!" Allison said getting up.

"What no love!" Tony said joking.

"Fine..." Allison said walking back over to Tony who was sitting on the bed she leaned over and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

"Tony we don't have time for this..." Allison said as Tony kissed her neck.

"Come on one last time before the new year."

"No" Allison said getting back up leaving Tony as she shut the door. 5 minutes later he knocked on the door.

"Allie can I come in?"

"Tony I need to shower"

"I know but so do i"

"You should have done that when I was sleeping..."

"Well if we shower together it will be faster and use less water."

"It definitely won't be faster Tony." She said through the door.

"Please..." Allison opened the door her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a towel. Tony stood there only in his jeans.

"Really Tony!" Allison said Tony walked in

"You still have soap in your hair."

"I realize that" Allison said Tony shut the door behind him.

30 minutes later they were fully dressed. Allison wore a silver sparkly shirt with a black North Face over it with a black skirt on and silver heels. Tony had on black pants and a white button up shirt with a blazer on.

"You know you look hot..." Tony said getting his shoes on.

"Shut up..."

"Oh you know you love me..."

"So who is going to be there Abby, McGee, Gibbs..."

"Ducky, Jimmy, probably Breena, Ziva and I guess Ray."

"Anyone else?"

"Um yea your team." Tony said Allison looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were sleeping House came up to tell me that himself, Foreman, Thirteen, Cuddy, and Wilson are joining us."

"Why?"

"I am not sure but it should be interesting. I got Foreman's number from your cell and told him where too meet that we will all be meeting at a hotel not this one but another one down the street it's going to be a private party."

"Okay so when are we leaving?"

"Now" Tony said grabbing his key's and wallet. Allison grabbed her purse and they left.

They arrived at the party both teams were already there including the extra dates.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted from across the room. He stood there with Dr. Samantha Ryan. Allison and Tony walked over to him. House sat in the chair there. Dr. Ryan walked away and talked to Abby and McGee who were talking too Thirteen, Foreman, Wilson, and Cuddy.

"Boss this is Greg House" Tony said introducing the two bosses.

"You were a marine weren't you?" House said Gibbs nodded.

"I've heard about you doctor in New Jersey." Gibbs said the two shook hands. "Allison's a nice girl lucky you have her on your team." Gibbs said House just smiled.

"Yea I guess she's a good doctor needs too stay out of trouble."

"I am perfectly fine" Allison said holding on too Tony's hand.

"So Tony are you going to stay with us in New Jersey?" House asked.

"That's the plan House." Tony said with a huge grin. "Well we will let you too talk" Tony said and him and Allison walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That was awkward."

"Why do I have a feeling they will be good friends." Tony said jokingly.

"They probably will be" Allison said resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Just tired but happy."

"Well let's go talk with our friends." Tony said getting back up.

"We just sat down." Allison complained.

"Your sounding like me" Tony said and laughed Allison got up and they walked over too the group.

"Allison!" Abby said hugging her.

"Hi Abby"

"You look so pretty!" Abby squealed.

"Abby how much have you had too drink?" Tony asked.

"I don't know I lost count after well..."

"Bartender said she had about 3 I stopped her" McGee said with a laugh.

"How are you feeling Allison?" Cuddy asked.

"Good still tired" She said

"Any clue if Ziva will be here?"

"Not sure we did invite her but I think she was going with Ray with his family for the holiday." McGee said

"No she just texted me there on there way."

The TV was on Dick Clark's Rocking New Years Eve the count down began.

10...9...8...7...6...5..4..3..2..1.. everyone bursted out cheering.

Tony leaned in and kissed Allison. Everyone else ended up kissing and House just sat there with Foreman and Ducky and cheered there beers.

"Happy New Year Allison!" Tony said and kissed her once more.

Around 1:20 they got back too the hotel.

"That was nice" Allison said taking off her heels.

"Thought so too you ready to go back to New Jersey."

"Actually Chicago?"

"What is in Chicago?" Tony asked confused.

"It's where Kelly is she texted me while at the party and she asked if I could come sooner."

"Do you think house will be okay with that?"

"I don't really care he will deal with it." Allison said Tony laughed getting out of his nice clothes throwing on a shirt and sweat pants. Allison got out of her skirt and shirt and threw on a tshirt crawling into bed with Tony snuggling closer to him.

"I love you Allison."

"I love you Tony" She said and they fell asleep.

**A/N- Alright sorry to end there but it was longer then most the time hope you liked it I wasn't sure about this chapter and I know the party part was short but I had really no clue how other way to write it.**

**Lauren :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey guys sorry i have had alot going on and i have been really sick and i have finals this coming week so i am not sure how much i will get to update i wish i got this chapter up sooner but i had a bit of writers block :( anyways now we are all good hope you enjoy finally CHAPTER 10 yay!:P**

Chapter 10

Tony got up the next morning Allison was already up. "Where is your cast?" Tony asked concerned.

"I took it off My arm is fine."

"How did you get it off?"

"Knife wasn't that hard didn't hurt either."

"Your nuts" Tony said kissing her.

"Yes but you love me anyways." She said kissing him back.

Allison packed her bag and Tony did too they drove to Gibbs house where Tony left his car at than Gibbs drove them to the airport. Tony being Tony once again managed to get 1st class tickets on a flight to Chicago there plane left at 8:30 and they arrived in Chicago around just shy of 10:30. Instead of calling her parents they got a cab which took them to Allison's parents house. Tony sat in the cab next to Allison holding hands he knew she was nervous.

"Allie what is on your mind?"

"I really don't want too see my parents."

"Are they that bad?"

"well i'm not sure after i had Kelly they let me go back to college and go to med school but i mean i don't want to have to feel like i owe them for raising Kelly."

"Oh."

"I want her back but they won't let me"

"Your her mother they don't have a right to keep her."

"Kelly texted me as we were about to get on the plane she wants to move back in with me."

"Wow really?" Tony said shocked.

"Yea but i am not sure how that will work."

"Well you know..." Tony said looking at her in the eyes.

"Well what?" Allison asked a little impacient on what Tony was going to say.

"I know this sound nuts but i could move you know find a bigger place that way she can live with us...I'm was not huge on commitment but ever since i met you i have been."

"Tony i don't want you to have to change your life around for me."

"For us Allie." He said with a smile and leaned into kiss her "Here!" The cab driver said interrupting their moment They got out of the car and Tony handed the guy the cash and got the bags out of the car then the guy drove away.

"Are you ready?" Tony said and Allison nodded he picked up their bags and walked up to the door or the house. It was white with a red door and red shutters. "This where you grew up?" Tony asked. Allison nodded unsure what to say at the moment. Her heart was racing 100 miles per- house. Tony set the bags down on the porch and rung the doorbell. They waited a few seconds until the door opened. There stood Kelly, she looked just like her mother Tony thought.

"Mum!" Kelly said and jumped into a hug with Allison. Allison hugged her back holding her daughter. She knew there were tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall. After the embrace they both let go.

"Kelly this is Tony..." Allison said, Kelly gave Tony a small hug. "Hi Tony" Kelly said

"Hello Kelly Very nice to meet you. i have heard alot about you" Kelly smiled

"Is mum and dad home Kelly?"

"Yeah they're in grandpa's office going over some papers" Kelly said "Come on in" They entered the house Tony put the bags down and looked around. There was a picture of a young girl. "Is that you?" He asked and looked at Allison.

"Wow they actually kept a photo of me." She said Kelly kinda laughed.

"There is a bunch of pictures of you around actually mum."

"Oh" Allison said they followed her daughter out to the back rooms towards the office. Allison's parents were deep in thought going over papers.

"Kelly dear who was at the door?" Allison's mother Clair said.

"Hi Mother." Allison said and Carla turned around so did Allison's father Oliver.

"Allison what are you doing here?" They both stood up.

"I came because Kelly messaged me." Allison said.

"Who is this man?" Oliver asked pointing towards Tony.

"My boyfriend Tony"

"Allison why are you here..."

"I told you why"

"You haven't come by for almost

"Kelly dear can you go up we need to talk to Allison alone...?" Carla asked

"Yea i have homework anyways mum i'll talk to you later"Kelly said and Allison nodded then Kelly left the room and went upstairs to her room. "Tony can you leave too so i can talk to my daughter alone."

"No what ever you are going to say he can hear it too."

"Alright..."Oliver said "Allison you can't just come back into Kelly's life she doesn't want you hear she hates you"

"I am not stupid dad she doesn't hate me she hates you guys!" Allison said a little upset. Tony slipped his hand into hers so she could know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You can't take care of her you don't have enough support how are you going to raise a 16 year old girl when you basically ruined your own life you should be happy your mother and i helped you out." Oliver said.

"I know and thank you for that but i want my daughter back." Allison said finally stating the truth.

"You don't know what you want."

"I am not 17 years old dad i am a successful doctor who is in love and is happy i can raise my child and you can't stop me." Allison said "Tony lets go this was a mistake." Allison said Tony followed her out but waited downstairs as Allison ran up the stairs to go find Kelly she was in her old room.

"Mum what's going on?"

"Kelly pack your bags your coming with me."

"Um okay" Kelly grabbed her two suitcases and started to throw random clothes in her bags.

"We will have them ship the rest of your stuff when we get back to NJ"

"Mum are you sure about this." Kelly asked she was excited but scared.

"Kelly i am sure about this more then anything you are my daughter you belong with me i am done playing there games." Allison said there was a knock at the door. Allison looked over it was her mother.

"Allison i am sorry for the way your father has been."

"Is he talking to Tony?"

"Yes he is...but Allison i think you are making the right decision." Carla said Allison was shocked. "I will ship your stuff where you guys will be living." Carla finished.

"Thank you!" Kelly ran over and hugged her grandma.

"Allison can i talk to you in the hallway?" Carla asked Allison nodded and they walked out of Kelly's room down the hall a little bit.

"What is it mum?"

"I am divorcing your father."

"But?"

"No it's best i talked to your brother about this he agrees that it is best i am not happy anymore."

"Where are you going to go?" Allison asked concerned about her mother...it's been a long time since she actually talked to her mother on a more personal note.

"I will stay with your brother in florida maybe come visit you in New Jersey at times."

"I'd like that mum."

"Allison i am proud of you and what you have turned into and that guy down stairs Tony he seems like a good fit. Do you love him?"

"Yes i haven't known him that long but i love him."

"How are you doing with everything after Robert?"

"Much better i know i might be moving fast and being engaged to Robert was a mistake but i finally have my life the way i want it to go."

"You know Allison i always supported you but...:

"I know my father but still he shouldn't have kept you from what you want."

"He didn't Allison...does Tony know about Kelly's father or about..."

"No...How do you tell the guy you love that you had a mans kid who left you when you were so young and then you give your baby up so that your parents can raise her then went back to school and marry another guy you barely know because because you thought you loved him and he was dying and then he died." Allison said tears finally escaping her eyes. Her mother wiped them away.

"If you love him you should tell him."

"When the time is right i will."

"Good...Allison are you happy?" Carla asked one more question

"Yes mum i am"

"Good okay i will help you pack hopefully your father didn't torture Tony and i will drive you too the airport."

"We just got here you want us to leave that fast?"

"You want to be here with your father?"

"Good point thank you mum."

"I will be down stairs if needed" Carla said then descended the stairs and Allison walked towards her old room.

"MOM!" Kelly yelled from her room Allison ran to her daughters voice.

"What Kelly what is going on?"

"Can we leave soon i really don't want to be here anymore!" She said tears ran down her face. Allison tried to search her daughters face for an answer but she couldn't figure it out. She sat down on her daughters bed there was her phone.

"Kelly what happened?"

"Nothing i don't want to talk about it can we just leave." She said "I have all the stuff important packed." Allison didn't want to let this go but she didn't want to push her daughter either.

"Okay we can leave...I am sure we can find a flight sooner than later." Allison said grabbing one of her daughters suitcases and they walked down the stairs.

"Thank you mum" Kelly said with a weak smile which Allison new was hiding pain but couldn't find it.

"Your welcome" Kelly's bags were set down next to Tony and Allison's and then they entered the kitchen where Tony stood with Allison's parents. She couldn't even look her father in the eyes it hurt too much.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked I nodded we walked out of the house. Putting our suitcases into the back of my mothers car and we drove to the airport leaving my father at the house. The ride to the airport was quiet they got on the next flight to DC. Allison sat next too Kelly and Tony had to get a seat on the other side of the plane but it wasn't that big of a deal. They landed around 7 that night back in DC it was weird that they managed to go from DC to Chicago and back to DC. Tony knocked on Gibbs door and heard a man yelling inside "It's open" Tony walked in.

"Gibbs we are back!" Gibbs walked up the stairs to see Tony, Allison and Kelly standing there.

"Back so soon?"

"Yea can we crash her for the night?"

"Sure spare bedrooms upstairs"

"Thank you bo...Gibbs"

"Anytime."

Gibbs slept on the couch like he normally did. He didn't sleep upstairs for the longest time it didn't bother him much though anyways. Tony and Allison were sleeping in what Tony suspected to be Gibbs room but it didn't seem like he had been in it for a long time. Kelly slept across the hall. Allison got up in the middle of the night and heard Kelly sobbing she walked across the hall to comfort her daughter.

"Kelly what is going on?"

"That boy he dumped me"

"I am sorry Kelly"

"I thought...I thought i loved him...he cheated on me." Allison held her daughter close she knew exactly how she felt it had been a while but she still knew how it felt.

"It will be okay Kelly"

"Thank you...Mum can you sleep in here for the night. Allison nodded and laid down next to her daughter. It felt a little weird but kinda normal. Kelly had stopped crying and the too soon fell asleep.

**A/N- actually made this chapter alot longer then expected sorry for any typos.**

**Lauren :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry ive been really sick and I have finals this week soon summer vacation! Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 11

It was already Friday, they stayed most of the week at Gibbs but Allison knew that Tony wanted too t was good for him. Allison didn't really want to get back to work and she knew that there wasn't much back in New Jersey for now she would rather just start working up after this up coming weekend, She enjoyed spending time with Kelly. She woke up the next morning to an empty bed she grabbed a sweatshirt and walked down stairs where Gibbs and Tony stood in the kitchen and Kelly sat at the counter

"Good morning" Tony said and kissed her.

"Morning..." Allison said walking away from Tony to the fridge.

"Coffee?" Gibbs said and Allison shook her head.

"Okay more for me." Gibbs laughed.

"Allison are you okay?" Tony asked she nodded, grabbed a glass of water then sat next to Kelly at the table.

"Mum when are we going back to New Jersey?" Kelly asked eating her cereal.

"Today I hope" Allison sighed Tony looked at her confused he knew something was bothering her but what could it be.

"Allie, Gibbs wanted to know if we could go back to the navy yard today and then figure out the flights for later tonight."

"Sure sounds fine."

"Allie do you want to talk?" Tony asked concerned but she shrugged.

"No it's nothing" she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Tony can we not talk about this now?"

"Fine" Kelly looked between her mother and Tony.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked Gibbs stayed out of it.

"Kelly please just let it alone right now" Allison said grabbing her glass and walking back up to the stairs. She walked into the room were her and Tony stayed last night she grabbed her bag and started to pack it. The knock at the door startled her she turned around there stood Tony.

"Allie what is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it" She said turning back around Tony walked into the room sitting on the bed. Allison kept packing ignoring him.

"You really want to leave?" Tony asked Allison looked at him.

"Yes"

"Why whats wrong"

"I just need to get back I need to get home and start working on things, Kelly needs to settle in. Tomorrow I will need to get the papers for her too go to school and then I will have to make sure her room is all set."

"Allie why don't we just move?" Tony asked she looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Sure"

"Your nuts Tony we have only known each other for like 2 weeks and you want too move in."

"2 ½ and yes I do I love you Allison and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You don't get it Tony…..How do I know you are not lying?"

"You think I would lie too you about something like this."

"I am not sure it's only been 2 ½ weeks maybe you don't know what this I don't even know what it is but if what I am thinking is true then I am going to need you more then ever." Tony gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"never mind" Allison said zipping her bag up.

"we can leave now if you want?"

"it's fine"

"Allie are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"No" She said and sat down on the bed. Tony kissed her softly.

"Tell me when you are ready."

"Okay"

"Allie I love you" He said she looked up and kissed him again.

"I love you too Tony"

A/N- Please reviewwwww tell me what you think was nervous about this chapter

Lauren :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They got back to New Jersey and things were still quiet between Allison and Tony. It had been 2 weeks since they had actually had a real conversation which was hard for Tony, he wanted to help her. He just didn't know how and because she wouldn't say anything it was harder for Tony to understand. What he did understand though, was that his girlfriend was upset and sick and she wouldn't tell him why which pissed him off a bit but he was busy getting stuff ready he finally got a job, he was going to be a police officer. They moved into a house down the street from the hospital Tony had planned to move even befre he met Allison and found out about Kelly. He had the house on hold till he had a good enough reason too move. They moved inless then 2 days probably because half of Allison's stuff was still in box's and Kelly was in the process of moving her stuff anyways. It was just Tony crap that had to be moved. He got up that morning and rolled over but Allison was already gone too work, he got out of bed did his usual rutene in the morning and went into the kitchen to a note.

'Brought Kelly to school early there is a muffin on the table and the coffee is fresh have a good day- Allison' Not even a love you Tony thought. How could in only a month there perfect relationship was crumbling, Kelly started school and things were going smoothly for her she already made a few friends but missed her old school which was understandable. Tony grabbed his muffin and grabbed his gun and badge, then left for work. He got into the station and sat down, his boss walked over too him.

"Good morning DiNozzo."

"Morning Captain any cases yet today?"

"No looks like paper work today."

"Alright sounds good."

"We might have a lead on a cold case we are going to start it up soon."

"What does it have to do with?"

"17 year old raped and killed"

"Oh pleasant thanks boss for ruining my morning."

"Tony you aren't your self."

"I've only been here a week and you know what I am like."

"I read people easily."

"Okay" Tony said looking at the papers on his desk.

"What the hell is going on DiNozzo"

"Everything okay!" Tony said standing up from his chair pushing it back with such force that it fell over he stood up eye to eye with his boss.

"Go take a break! Talk in my office in 10" Tony's Boss Detective John Taylor said and walked into his office. Tony went into the bathroom. 'What the hell was happening this usually wasn't him. He was inlove he knew it and he was upset he was hurt that his own girlfriend couldn't trust him with what was bothering her.' He walked out of the bathroom and back out into Captain Taylor's office.

"Dinozzo are you calm" He said Tony shrugged.

"I guess"

"Sit" Tony sat down in the chair infront of Captains desk. "What is going on?"

"It's…my family."

"Your wife?"

"No it's my girlfriend"

"What is going on?"

"She's well…she's hiding something from me she leaves early but I still know she isn't feeling well and now she will barely talk to me."

"Did you do or say anything?"

"No she just all of a sudden got mad I don't think I did anything."

"Do you want the rest of the day off to think" His boss said tapping his pen.

"No I rather be here working. I just started here I need the money."

"Okay DiNozzo…..wait so you said that she hasn't been feeling well?"

"No and she gets pissed off easily I didn't do anything and she leaves notes in the morning but this is like the 5th time she has done this."

"Tony" His boss said Tony looked up.

"What?"

"I know it's not my business but do you think your girlfriend is pregnant?"

"No we only did it well a few times but we were protected and I mean it's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Boss its personal."

"Okay then."

"I've been told there's about a 50/50 chance I can even you know." His boss mouth went into a big O shape. "Yea so I doubt she would be pregnant if I can't even you know"

"Alright well maybe try talking to her bring it up."

"Really are you nuts she might shoot me."

"What if I am correct?"

"She would tell me when she's ready."

"I guess but talk to her." Tony stood up and looked at his Boss.

"Alright fine Thank you" His boss stayed sitting down and Tony walked out of the office.

'Could Allison be pregnant with his child is that why all this is going on, this crossed his mind all day he would ask her tonight but then Kelly would be around. Damn why did his life have to be so confusing.'

A/N- alright hope you enjoyed it I will update soon


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I didn't forget about this story or Hello Hurricane i just have had alot going on and on my mind sorry for late update**

**Some of this chapter will be rated M**

**Chapter 13**

Tony walked into PPTH hospital and walked up the stairs to the diagnostics office. There sat Allison, Thirteen, House, and Foreman. Tony knocked Allison stood up shocked to see him there.

"Why are you here Tony?"

"We need to talk." Tony said trying not to be upset.

"I know we do but not right now." Allison said upset that Tony was interrupting.

"Tony come join us!" House said cheerfully pulling out a seat.

"Tony!" Allison glared at him.

"Hey Allison I think we should talk!" Tony said House got a little interested in this.

"Not now Tony!" Allison said pissed she was not in the mood.

"Oh My Gosh WOULD YOU JUST SAY IT ALREADY ALLISON!" House yelled they both looked at him.

"Allison..." Tony started but House cut him off.

"she's pregnant jeez glad to get that out lets go!" everyone looked at Allison confused. House walked out of the room and Everyone else walked out leaving Tony and Allison alone.

"why couldn't you tell me?" Tony asked.

"I don't know I was scared."

"scared of what that I would leave?"

"yes" Allison said almost crying Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I would never leave you...I love you Allison."

"How can you say that...I basically am ruining... your life." Allison said in between sobs.

"You are not ruining my life we are having a baby and this is amazing Kelly will be happy, i know that we haven't been dating for long but we can make this work." He said kissing Allison.

"Really?"

"Yes really it will be okay." Tony said kissing her once again.

"Now go get your bag and coat House held up a sign outside the window saying we could leave." Allison laughed and the two of them walked out too the staff locker room.

"Wait here it will only be a few minutes okay?"

"How much is a few?"

"10 at most" She said with a smile Tony nodded and she walked in right past someone she really didn't care who it was she got her coat and turned around. Dr. Robert Chase stood in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I did some thinking and we really need to talk." He said

"Not now Robert" Allison said grabbing her bag.

"Please Allison." Allison tried getting past him but Chase didn't move.

"TONY!" Allison yelled but then remember for some reason the locker room was soundproof.

"Shut up bitch." Chase slapped Allison across the face.

"What the hell Chase?"

"Don't go running to your pathetic agent boyfriend you belong with me that is why we got engaged you love me and i love you and we are happy."

"Chase I am done with you...I left you for many reason I rather not talk about but I am happy with Tony."

"Even though he got you knockd up."

"Yes...How did you know about that?" Allison asked confused.

"You could hear House down the hall"

"Are you kidding me! It's none of your business that i am pregnant."

"Are you sure it's his?" Chase asked Allison looked at him.

"It isn't yours if that is what you are asking now please let me go." That is when Robert pushed Allison up against the lockers kissing her she tried pushing him off but she was tired psychically and mentally.

"Robert get off me." She yelled but he covered her mouth his hand went under her shirt.

Outside Tony stood their waiting he looked at his watch it had been about 15 minutes almost he was about too go in and see what was the hold up but then he heard his name being called he turned around.

"House!" Tony said surprised.

"Tony you are going ot be a father soon and i don't want Allison knowing about this converstation but what is your plan?"

"I don't really have one."

"Not at all?"

"Well call me crazy but this valentines i was going to purpose."

"That soon."

"Well Yes before i knew about this all I knew it was what i wanted i want too spend my entire life with her.

"Where is she now?" House asked confused.

"In the locker room but she has been there a while.

"I am going in now just come with me." The two men walked into Robert Chase standing at the mirror and no Allison.

"Where is Allison?" Tony asked.

"Bathroom." Tony went over too the stahl he heard crying.

"Allison are you okay?"

"Why are you here?" House asked

"Just leaving." Robert said.

"Oh no you don't." House took Robert back too the office.

"Allison why are you crying?" She opened the stahl her eyes were all puffy and read. He make up was a mess. Tony wasn't sure what to do so he just took her into a big hug and held her tight not letting her go. She cried into his shirt.

"Allison what is going on?"

"He tried raping me..."

"Who Robert?" She nodded. He held her in a tighter hug while trying to text House about Chase.

**A/N sorry for late update again**

**Birthday is tomorrow hope you liked it**

**please review**

**Lauren :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG I am so sorry for the late update :( I am updating most my stories now I am skipping some and this will probably be the last chapter not sure hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 14**

7 1/2 months later

Allison and Tony where married it wasn't a huge wedding perfect and small with a few close friends and family. They moved into an house in Pennsylvania where Tony is a police officer there and after Allison gets back from maternity leave will be a doctor in the ER there. They were going to stay in DC for a while until the babbies were born. Then head back to Pennsylvania.

***HouseMD***NCIS***HouseMD***NCIS***HouseMD***NCIS***

Allison sat in the hospital bed with Tony next too her. Allison held little Trevor Jethro Gregory DiNozzo while Tony held Chloe Rebecca Abigail DiNozzo. Kelly sat next too Tony who officially adopted her to know be his own child.

House limped in.

"Hate to ruin this family moment but can I let them in before they decide to kill someone out there for waiting too long?" Tony laughed

"Yeah let them in." Of course Abby and Thirteen were the first ones through the door with Gibbs,Tim, James, Erik (Foreman) and Chris (Taub) behind them.

"No Ziva?" Tony asked jokingly.

"You wanted her here?" Tim asked confused

"Deffinitly not."

"Oh My Gosh! They are so cute!" Abby squeeled. "Can I hold one?" Tony stood up giving her baby Chloe to hold.

"What is here name?" Abby asked looking down at the little girl.

"Chloe Rebecca Abigail DiNozzo."

"After me?"

"Yes"

"Awwwww" Abby said Gibbs looked at Chloe and then Abby got the que that he wanted to hold the little girl.

"What is the boys name?" Tim asked.

"Trevor Jethro Gregory Dinozzo"

"Gregory?" House said shocked.

"Jethro?" Gibbs said looking at the little boy still holding his sister.

"Um yea well we thought you guys have taught us so much and put through hell with us we might as well name our son after 2 very important people in our lives." Allison said

"That name suits him." Tim said looking at the boy. Jethro let Thirteen hold Chloe for a while.

"House do you want to hold him?" Allison asked House limped over and sat down in the chair that was now empty because Kelly was talking with Abby about something. Allison gave House the little boy and he looked at him.

"He looks a lot like you Tony." House said

"Well he deffinitily has a lot of hair now I wonder if he has Tony's big mouth too." Gibbs said with a laugh.

"I don't have that big of a mouth." Tony said kissing Allison's cheek.

"Wait a sec who are the god parents?"

"Well we thought it would be fair that we would have two sets of god parents so Abby and Greg you are the god parents to Chloe."

"And Thirteen and Gibbs you are the god parents too Trevor."

"Don't worry Probie next child you will be a godparent." Tony said to Tim.

"What makes you think we are having another." Allison said looking at Tony.

"well not anytime soon" Tony said kissing Allison again everyone just laughed.

"I think the names are good for both of them.." James added.

"They are so tiny!" Taub said.

"Well they are only a few hours hold." Eric said.

"When can we go home?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly you have a choice you are going to spend the night either with Gibbs or with Abby and McGee? Maybe 2 nights hopefully your mother will be out of the hospital in a few days and we then can head back too Pennsylvania"

"Gibbs" She said Abby pouted.

"Really?"

"Sorry Abby." Kelly said hugging Abby.

"It's alright."

"Okay Kiddo" Gibbs said

"Why don't we let you guys rest we all have to get back to work anyways." James said

"Right..." Taub and Foreman said

"We do have patients in this hospital." James reminded them. Thirteen, Taub, Foreman all said there congradulations and left the room. Abby and McGee along with Gibbs and House soon followed.

Leaving the little family to be with each other.

**AN- Okay so I am debating if I am going too add a few more chapters**

**hope you enjoyed it please review Loves- Laurennnnnnnn :)**


End file.
